The present invention relates to a water dispensing and draining appliance and particular to such an appliance to be located in a food preparation area or kitchen. Currently, water supply and drainage for kitchen work is delegated to a kitchen sink having a faucet, perhaps a garbage disposal unit and a drainage pipe. Typically the sink is inconveniently sized with inadequate organization to facilitate the chores to be accomplished in the kitchen. Additionally, present sinks are typically provided as a retrofit unit for installation into built-in cabinetry through an opening in a counter top. Present kitchen sinks lack flexibility of design, lack useful features, and lack convenience and ability to be readily replaced with different models.